Alanna and the don don don dreaded convent
by pranksterqueen
Summary: Alanna was banished to her room for yelling at her father so she never thought of the plan to switch places with Thom
1. entrance to the convent boo hoo

Disclaimer: Well we all know how this goes I say I don't own any of the characters except the ones you don't recognise because the all great and mighty Tamora Pierce owns them.  
  
Authors note: I know there such a pain (I hate them to) but you don't have to give me reviews to get chapters though they wouldn't go unnoticed and I don't mind flames it helps the story Prankster.  
  
On to the story.  
  
Alanna was sitting in her bedroom when she heard a knock at the door. She answered it and was told to go to her fathers study. And that she was to get the letter that told the daughters at the convent that she was coming etc, she was at the front of her farthers study when she saw Thom coming towards there fathers study and it looked as if he had received the same news as she had it was depressing to know that. When Thom finally caught up with her. They entered in unison there father barely glanced their way he told them to sit down. They had to obey though that was not really what they wanted to do but they did it any way. Alanna was busy yelling at her dad to notice if Thom was sneaking out or not she was too angry to care or not what anyone was doing at that moment. Having been confined to her rooms till she was to leave for the convent was not entirely the best thing to do to Alanna when she was angry as she was mad at: Thom for sneaking away when she was having her row with her farther, she was angry at her father for the obvious reasons.  
  
The next day (which just happened to be the day when they were leaving) dawned bright, sunny and very cloudy which Alanna couldn't decide whether that was good or bad. Maude then came in and got Alanna up and dressed in a slivery purple dress with a pony tail and little plaits in her hair with the same colour ribbon on each plait, each plait was pined to her hair in a fan shape. Maude then gave Alanna her breakfast and told her to eat when Alanna had finished her breakfast she and Maude went down stairs to the courtyard where they found Thom and Coram waiting for them Alanna and Thom said there good byes to each other and everyone else they then got up and got on their ponies they then off to what they called prison.  
  
When Alanna arrived at the convent she instantly thought of the dungeons back home all grey and filled with misery for the people who were to stay there that was Alanna's first thought of the convent. She and Maude were greeted by the second daughter of the convent and they were told to follow her to the first daughter's room. When they got there and were told to come in, they went in, the first daughter told them that Jenima was to take them to there room and would be with Alanna while she was at the convent since Maude would be going back to Trebond in a week. Jenima proved to be a cheerful helpful friendly person Alanna's room was called the Amethyst dormentry and was a room with purple and silver for the colours in the room. She was to stay in, there were two more beds in the room with name plates on them with the names Sanura of Whiteford and Nakia of Pineforest what Alanna thought was Nakia and Sanura were talking in the corner when Jenima told them that one of them had to show me around being the fact that I was a first year then Jenima left. Nakia had long hair down to her waist the colour of honey her eyes were a topaz type of colour with aqua running through them her skin was a bronze colour that looked like golden honey as well she had muscle that any one might or might not see. Sanura had hair the colour of snow and her eyes were a bright emerald colour she had freckles dotted across her nose and had skin that was as pale as snow it looked like she was a ghost, except for here eyes she could have been one but what she really reminded Alanna of was a kitten, which was really not what you would expect from her as she looked like a ghost.  
  
Nakia said she would show Alanna around the convent and teach her what she needed to know, but because Alanna came at ten minutes to lights off she would show her every thing tomorrow. Alanna then went to her bed which was under the window she got in to bed (after she had changed into her bed clothes) and thought her thoughts of what it would be like in the castle and with those thoughts she went to sleep.  
  
Authors note: sorry for any spelling mistakes I hope you enjoyed my first chapter of my first story. Prankster. 


	2. One coffin please!

Thankyou to everyone who reviewed my story. Prankster.  
  
On to the second chapter of Alanna and the don don don dreaded convent.  
  
When Alanna woke up the next morning the sun was level at her feet. Nakia was already awake and disgustingly cheerful at that. Nakia after waking Alanna and Sanura up they went down the stairs and were walking along down to the dining hall. When they were down in the dinning hall Sanura went and got all there food while Alanna Nakia went and got a table for themselves. For breakfast there was toast and pancakes and a glass of water each.  
  
After breakfast they went back up to there dorm and got their book bag and there writing tools and headed for sowing which was always first. When they first stepped in the room you thought of thread and wool for that is what it smelt like. The daughter how taught sowing was strict and an uptight person. They started off with an embroidery of a kitten on it which proved to be what Sanura was hoping for. Alanna after she had told the daughter that she had never ever touched a needle and thread she should go and ask Sanura as she was the best in the class Sanura was more then happy to help she told Alanna that she needed to do little stiches and she had to get the thread through the little loop in the needle after that she needed to put a knot in the end of the thread after that it should be pretty simple and it basically was except Alanna used the colour red for the kitten so when the daughter her name was Adriana came around she took one look at Alanna's work and said good but cats aren't red and that Alanna for a punishment would have to give a two page essay on the proper colours for a cat.  
  
After that they had writing which Alanna was happy about because she already knew how to do it. As soon as she walked in the room she felt at home all peaceful and happy there the daughters name who taught them writing was called Elpida she had olive skin dark eyes that looked black her hair was like black ink or charcoal with light brown at the front of her fringe she reminded the first years of a lion ready to strike and ready to trust you. When they where all seated she began there lesson by sorting them in to groups beginners intermediate and expert. Alanna was in the intermediate, Sanura was in expert, Nakia was in the intermediate as well there five more girls in the intermediate there names were Reina was a pale person but not as pale as Sanura was she had sky blue eyes and amber coloured hair and high check bones red full lips she was a fragile person really she reminded Alanna of a swan, Sagria was bronze skinned and she had gold coloured eyes her hair was black with amber streaks she had pink lips that were willing to smile no matter what she reminded Alanna of a tiger ready to take action always waiting, Irena was small and quiet she had mousey coloured hair storm cloud eyes when you looked at her eyes you could see a storm, lightning and rain just in her eyes you thought of sad things she had seen more sad things then she deserved. You could see all this in her eyes her eyes where the key to understanding her, Danita was like a mouse you look at her and you saw a mouse she was not dark or pale she was in the middle her eyes were soft brown her hair was soft brown as well she had rose pink lips she was as quiet and shy and reserved as a mouse and Astasia had hair as curly as can be it was like waves hanging down her back it was like the sea itself her hair was black as coal and she bright bright sky blue eyes that seemed to look into your very soul she had a mouth that looked as soft as a baby cats fur she had high cheek bones and freckles dotted across her face she had golden coloured skin that was intensely pale. As they started there work they whispered of what they thought of the convent so far then they started to talk about well what they normally talked about. Next they had etiquette.  
  
Alanna wasn't looking forward to etiquette it was all boring things that you had to learn. The daughter who taught etiquette was called Eleanor she was the strictest of them all she had blonde hair up in a bun she was in a grey outfit like most of the daughters of the convent. First off they had to learn the proper curtseys and how to write a formal letter was what they would be learning the first and second week. Alanna was having a difficult time learning how to curtsey to a prince and duke she the others she had just barely mastered them. Sanura it seemed was one of the best at doing what they were learning she was all so the shyest person in the convent. Next and the last lesson of the day they had ridding.  
  
Alanna wasn't happy about the fact that she had to ride side saddle the mare she was ridding was called blaze being the fact he had a blaze down his nose they had just started to canter when they were called to go back inside it seemed that ridding was the shortest class they had they put there mounts away and went up to there dorm to change into something clean so she didn't have to miss out on dinner.  
  
After dinner they said there nightly preys and went up to there dorms again and brushed there teeth and changed for bed and the went to bed while Alanna thought I would like top have one coffin please and feel asleep with that thought still in her mind.  
  
AN: I think I will thank my reviewers at the end of each chapter.  
  
Mygerbil : I think it will be A/J I'm not sure yet thankyou for the review.  
  
Sunstorm 2 : I thankyou for that Thankyou for pointing that out I hope this chapter has less mistakes then the last thankyou for the review.  
  
Ponyprincess 18: thanks for that.  
  
Thankyou to everyone who reviewed. 


	3. Plan

Thankyou to the people who have reviewed.  
  
Now we get to the third chapter of the story.  
  
After Alanna had woken up still with that thought in her mind she got up and looked out the window. She had to admit that it was a beautiful dawn with the smell of leaves and freshly cut grass. The area that the convent was on was beautiful in its own right. It had a courtyard where there was a circle of grass that looked like crystals in the mornings and sword blades at night. There was a fountain in the middle that had these little lights that sparkled like fairy dust but that was the only place in the whole convent that wasn't grey and boring. Alanna after doing some stretch she had learned from Coram went and got dressed in a pale lilac dress with little cherry patterns sewed on it with a silver sash with little birds on it her red straight hair was up in to a ballet bun with some of her hair coming out of its confinement and sticking out. Sanura and Nakia where already somewhere else and there was ten minutes before the bell. She decided that she would make a plan to escape from her prison normally known as the convent Nakia it seemed normally was hanging around Delia an her people Alanna never really liked Delia and Delia didn't like Alanna for the fact that as Alanna was growing older she beginning to be looking like a flower in spring. While Alanna was thinking these thoughts Sanura came running up the stairs and in to there dorm and then lying down on her bed with little whimpers that could be heard every now and then. Alanna went over to try and comfort her she asked what was wrong Sanura answered My parents were killed snuffle snuffle and now there going to send me to my Aunt's home and I don't want to snuffle snuffle go because she is snuffle snuffle really mean. Alanna decided that she would have to tell Sanura her plan since she was not really looking forward to going to her aunt's home to live. There plan was ...  
  
AN: Sorry it's so short but I need to think of the _______________ So evil not going to tell you anything my lips are sealed.  
  
Thanks to: Emma: I look forward to seeing you.  
  
Chibi Noin: Thanks I do feel better and I most defiantly not stopping the story (Unless I have writers block).  
  
Jedi Keladry: Thankyou I think I will enlist the help of a beta reda.  
  
Shattered: Thankyou for that.  
  
Sunstorm2: Thankyou for all the help and advice you have given me and keep reading it Thanks.  
  
Thankyou everyone. Pranks 


	4. exscape of the dreaded convent part one

Thankyou to the people who have reviewed.  
  
Now we get to the third chapter of the story.  
  
After Alanna had woken up still with that thought in her mind she got up and looked out the window. She had to admit that it was a beautiful dawn with the smell of leaves and freshly cut grass. The area that the convent was on was beautiful in its own right. It had a courtyard where there was a circle of grass that looked like crystals in the mornings and sword blades at night. There was a fountain in the middle that had these little lights that sparkled like fairy dust but that was the only place in the whole convent that wasn't grey and boring. Alanna after doing some stretch she had learned from Coram went and got dressed in a pale lilac dress with little cherry patterns sewed on it with a silver sash with little birds on it her red straight hair was up in to a ballet bun with some of her hair coming out of its confinement and sticking out. Sanura and Nakia where already somewhere else and there was ten minutes before the bell. So Alanna decided that she would just do some stretches while no one was around so that she wouldn't get sent to the headmistress again after yesterday she wasn't sure she wanted to go there again also with fact that she was banned from the classes and dinner and lunch for a week so instead sometimes Sanura or Nakia would bring a roll or apiece of bacon for her but Alanna didn't really care that much for that meant more time to work on her plan of escape but she had nearly finished it because she had been packing for a week she had all she needed and she had her water skin filled up in the court yard well all she needed to do now was to get a horse from the stable and then trade it for another horse and then she would start her journey to the desert and then she would probably hope to find a cave to live in.  
  
When Sanura came back in to the room she felt just a little sad seeing as she had just been told she would be going to the capital and she was the youngest one going she had been hoping she would be asked to go back home but no she was going to the capital and she didn't want to she just wished for once she had the courage to do something rebellious.  
  
Authors note IMPORTANT I will not be here for a while. Pranks 


End file.
